Happily Ever After
by kyosohma23
Summary: The summary inside. Please comment and vote


**Title: Happily Ever After**

**Summary: Kyo is off to collage in America but what happens when he meets a strange prince on**

**the way. Can this be a happily ever after or will the prince's mom get in the way.**

**Pairings: Kyo/Yuki**

**Rated: T for teens**

**This is yaoi meaning boyxboy also meaning boy on boy so don't like don't read! All flames will be laugh at! So don't bother.**

**I don't own the characters**

**Chapter 1: Good-bye Kyo**

**"Good-bye Kyo see you in four years!" "Bye Tohru be good. I come visit you whenever I can!" I said waving down from the boat deck. I was going to America for four years for collage.**

**"Emerica." "Exsqueeze me lad! Do not you mean America!" "America tanks!" "It is thanks lad!" "Th-Thanks?" "Good lad. You speak nice English." "Thank you…Daddy!" a voice irrupt my sentence. "Huh?" "I'm sorry sir! Was my father bother you?" a small purple headed teenage appear out of nowhere. He or she (I couldn't tell) had angel pale skin and I could tell he (or she) had a self-esteem problem right away. "Come on father! Mother is waiting for us." he grabbed hold of his shoulder trying to pull his overweight father towards a door. "Here. Let me help you." 'Thank god for English class at my high school and thank god I got A's in that class' I helped him pull his father to the door to a tapping women. She had long silver hair and purple eyes, "Well it toke you long enough. And who is this tall, ugly, fellow you have here Yuki! He looks like something the cat drag in!" 'I give you what the cat drag in. I give it to you ah right.' **

**I was about to punch her but I guess Yuki jump in between us. "Stop it! Leave him alone! He's my friend!" I wouldn't really call us 'friends' but I play along as best as I could. "Yes we go way back!" I wrapped my arm around his neck casually. "Ye-Yes way way back!" Yuki blushed. "Whatever throw him back into the sea where it belongs." 'Grrr! 1...2...3...4...5' I counted in my head trying to remain calm. "Come Yuki, honey you got an appointment with the Captain. Say good-bye to trash boy." '6...7...8...9' "Good-bye ummm…." "Kyo." I said though my teeth. "Good-bye Kyo! See you later." "Good riddance!" his mother said out loud. I grabbed the rail forcing all my angry out on it. "Bye Yuki." I waved, he looked back and gave me a smile, his mother quickly shoo him away. **

**Later**

**I was sitting on the rail, body over it, staring out at the moon. ' Not my roof but good enough.' I heard movement behind me I swung my legs around the rail and stood up searching for the person who made the sound. "Whoa!" Clash! "Who's there?" I cried out. "Me! Yuki." That boy from earlier with that fat father and spoil mother. "I'm sorry for the way my parents behave! I want to make it up to you!" he pulled out a menu. "Please meet me here." he said pointing at the menu (that read Cat's Eye) "at 8:00 p.m. Please!" he walk crosser to hand me the menu but here tripped over a box. Luckily I caught him before he could hurt himself. "You okay?" "Yeah." he look up at me I never realize how violet his eyes were. Someone could just get lose in them. And for a couple seconds that someone was me. I could feel my body get closer to his. I could feel myself losing control. I was inches away from his lips when his mother step out of nowhere and scream, " GET YOUR FITHY HANDS AWAY FOR HIM YOU COMMONDER!!!!" 'oh shit.' I quickly let go of him. "NOW WE GOT TO BURN THESE CLOTHES!!!!" she grabbed Yuki pulling him away from me. "You!" she said pointing at me. "You don't go near him. I don't want you spending your gayness on him." 'Gayness?' "Now come on Price Yuki. Let's go!" she pulled him to the door. He looked at me with sadness fill his eyes. "Bye." he whisper underneath his breath. "Bye." but it was to late he was out the door. "Sigh." I rested my head on the rail clenching and unclenching the menu. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I stare at the menu. "Should I go?" I stare at the sky.**

**End**

**So does he go or not? Well you guys just have to find out. This was so hard to make. Why? Cause I'm not use to write stories that has nothing to with the Chinese Zodiac so work with me here, okay? I wrote this story on paper like two years ago but I am now putting it up. I now I'm slow but please review and comment** **and maybe even favorite it. Please!**


End file.
